Bad Blood
by OilssssssAndStuff
Summary: Tumblr prompt: High school au where Chloe's getting bullied and Beca comes to help her.


**A/N: Got this prompt sent to me on Tumblr. If you have any requests for oneshots you can send me some there (brittany-kendrickk . tumblr . com). I hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know what you all think of this :)**

* * *

You've noticed her before. She's in your English class and calculus class, and she's always hanging onto every word the teacher says. You often see her in the library with her head buried in a book during your study period. She was a new student, coming to Barden at the beginning of senior year from Miami. From your observations of her, you have noticed that she takes her academics very seriously, and people pick on her for it. However, you've never spoken to her.

Whenever you see that bright red hair in the hallway, you can't help but stare. Something about the girl intrigues you. You respect her because she always has a radiant smile on her face no matter what. You respect her for actually wanting to get the hell out of Barden to do something with her life unlike many of the kids in the school.

So yeah, you've noticed Chloe Beale before, but you've never spoken to her. She intimidates you, and you don't know why because you're pretty popular and talk to a lot of people all the time. You don't know why Chloe Beale is the person who leaves you speechless.

However, you find the perfect chance to speak to the redhead when your English teacher, Ms. Abernathy, tells you that you have a project due at the end of the term that is worth fifty percent of your grade and you are allowed to pick your partner. Usually you pair up with your best friend, Stacie Conrad, but you notice that nobody jumps up to be Chloe's partner and you see her sitting alone at her desk with a frown on her face. You want to be the one to put a smile on her face.

"Hey, Stace," you say to the tall brunette, but don't take your eyes off of Chloe. You continue, "do you mind sticking with Amy on this one?"

"Are you finally growing the balls to go be Beale's knight in shining armor?" She asks, and even though you aren't looking at her you know she has a devilish grin on her face. She's noticed your interest in Chloe, and always pushes you to speak to the girl.

"Something like that," you mutter more to yourself than to her as you get up from your seat.

"Go get your girl, baby," she chuckles, smacking your ass as you walk away.

She doesn't see you approaching since her back is turned to you. You can tell she doesn't look happy while she sits alone as everyone else is talking amicably with one another. You wipe your sweaty hands on your pants as you try to find the courage to speak. This girl terrifies you, and you have no idea why.

"Hey, um, Chloe?" You finally speak up. She whips around to face you, and her eyes widen in shock when she sees you. A frown quickly forms on her face and her shoulders tense up, you can see she is putting her guard up. And you realize that it's probably because she expects you to tease her, and that breaks your heart. You clear your throat and mumble, "do you want to be partners?"

"What?" She asks, surprised. She sighs, "is this some kind of joke? Or are you doing this because you feel bad?"

"No, absolutely not," you say. "I'm doing this because I... I want to."

"Oh," she whispers. Then she's smiling and you inhale a deep breath because you've never seen someone so beautiful. Her eyes glisten as she says, "I'd love to be partners."

"Awesome," you grin, taking a seat next to her. "I don't think we've been formally introduced, but I'm Beca Mitchell."

"I know who you are, silly," she giggles. Your heart skips a beat at the sound and you make it your goal to make her laugh more. "But if we must be _formally_ acquainted, I'm Chloe Beale."

She has a teasing grin on her face as she extends her hand out to shake. You chuckle and accept the offered hand. When your hands brush, you feel a spark, and you're sure she can feel it too by the way her eyes flick up to look into yours. When she looks at you it's as if there is nobody else in the room besides you and her, and your breath hitches in your throat and you try to speak but you can't even form words.

Unfortunately, the moment is ruined by Bumper Allen, who decides to throw a ball of paper at the back of Chloe's head. Him and his idiot football buddies laugh obnoxiously, and the way the taller girl's face crumbles makes you want to kill Bumper.

"Hey, Bumper," you snarl, and the tone and volume of your voice makes everybody stop what they're doing to look over at you. "Think you could go be a dick somewhere else?"

"Awh, I'm sorry, Beca," he says in a patronizing tone. "Did I upset your little girlfriend?"

You stand up from your seat, nearly knocking your chair over in the process, and you scowl at him. You clench your fists at your side and you're about ready to cross the room to knock him out when you feel a hand gently grasp your wrist. You look down to see Chloe looking at you with worry reflecting in her eyes.

"Don't get yourself in trouble, Beca," she whispers. "Not because of me."

"Isn't that cute, fellas?" Bumper sneers. "The little ginger dyke calming her girlfriend down."

"Mr. Allen, go to the principal's office now," Ms. Abernathy speaks up from her desk, looking bored as she paints her nails. "I'm tired of your constant disruptions in my class. And don't be expecting to play in tonight's game."

"W-what?!" Bumper stammers. "This isn't fair! It's the game that will get us into playoffs if we win! The team needs me!"

"In all honestly, I think the team is better off without you," Ms. Abernathy replies. "Now get out of here. Your voice is giving me a headache."

Bumper grabs all his stuff off his desk while muttering something about getting revenge before he storms out of the room. Once he's gone, everybody stays silent for a moment before Ms. Abernathy sighs, "get back to work, people."

People snap out of their daze and get back on topic. You sit back down in your seat, your heart still hammering against your chest as anger courses through your veins. You could get along with most people, but Bumper and his gang of idiots were always getting under your skin. This time was much different than all the other times though. Usually you are capable of blocking his stupidity out, but something about him messing with Chloe pushed you over the edge.

"Oh, and Beca?" Ms. Abernathy speaks up again. "Although Mr. Allen totally had it coming, you probably shouldn't say other students are dicks in front of the staff. The only reason you aren't going down to the principal's office as well is because you're a damn good student. So, just watch what you say, got it?"

"Got it," you say, smiling gratefully at your teacher. You focus your attention back on the taller girl, who is looking at you with an odd expression on her face. "What?"

"Thank you," she murmurs. "You didn't have to do that, though."

"Bumper is an asshole," you say, shrugging your shoulders. "You don't deserve to be treated that way. I did what any decent person should have done."

"Well, thanks again," she smiles. "Now, for this project we're probably going to have to see each other outside of school, so if you want you can come over my house. My parents are rarely home because they work a lot."

The rest of the class goes by with you two brainstorming ideas for the project, and when the period is over you exchange phone numbers. You two are standing by some lockers when she grabs your hands and pulls you in close to her. You let out a startled gasp from the action.

"Thank you for being my partner, Becs," she grins, and you feel butterflies fluttering in your stomach from the nickname. "I think we're going to be really fast friends."

You just nod in response, because you were too busy looking at her lips while she spoke and your mouth suddenly feels dry. She pulls away from you, flashing you one last dazzling smile, and heads to her next class.

You have no idea what you are getting yourself into with this girl.

* * *

When you first go over Chloe's house, it's strictly to work on the project. But as you continued to go over to her house, you learned many things about the girl, and soon you would just go over to hang out together.

You learn that she loves music with every fiber of her being just like you, and she wants to become a doctor, and she loves animals. You learn that the reason she moved from Miami is because her father is a stock broker and he got moved to a different company. She tells you all about her life and her friends back in Miami. You mostly hear stories about her best friend, Aubrey, and all the crazy things they've done. You love listening to her talk about her life, and how passionate she gets when she talks about something she loves.

You also find yourself telling her things that you rarely tell anyone. You tell her about your aspirations to move to Los Angeles and become a DJ. You even allow her to listen to some of your mixes, which you only allow certain people to listen to. When she asks about your family, you find yourself telling her about how your parents were hit by a drunk driver when you were twelve and died, and you now live with your aunt.

You tell Chloe Beale things that took all your other close friends years to learn in a matter of a few weeks. You let down your walls for this girl, and she does the same for you. You soon realize that your little crush on this girl has shifted into something more. Not only have you two become amazing friends, but you also have incredibly strong feelings for the girl.

Stacie notices your growing feelings for Chloe, and convinces you to ask her out on a date because she "can't deal with all the sexual tension anymore". You're nervous, more nervous than you've ever been in your life, but you decide to catch Chloe between classes to ask her.

When you find her, she's not alone. Bumper had her cornered in a secluded hallway, her back pressed against lockers. Her books had been scattered across the hall, and you could see from a distance that she was crying. For a moment you're frozen in place, but when you see Bumper shove the redhead onto the ground, you finally react. You storm over to him and push him on the shoulder. When he turns to you, your fist connects with his nose, and you hear a sickening crack. He falls to the ground and cries out in agony, holding his now bleeding nose with his hands.

You ignore him and make your way over to Chloe. You place both your hands on her face as you check her for any signs of injuries.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Jesus, I could kill that son of a bitch," you ramble. "Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine, Becs. Thank you for helping me," she smiles softly. You help pull her to her feet and gather all her books.

You hear the clicking of high heels, and soon Ms. Abernathy rounds the corner and spots the scene in the hallway. You feel the color drain from your face when she looks at the two of you, then at Bumper, then at the two of you again.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Ms. Abernathy, I can explain," you sigh. "I hit Bumper, and you can do whatever it is you have to do to me, but he cornered Chloe in the hallway. When I came he had knocked all of her books out of her hands and pushed her on the ground. He would have done worse if I hadn't intervened."

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Ms. Abernathy asked.

"I am now thanks to Beca."

"Very well, I will speak to you two about this another time. I need to get _him_ to the nurse's office," she says, gesturing to the sobbing boy on the ground with a disgusted look on her face. She picks him up of the ground, throwing one of his arms around her shoulder and began walking toward the nurse's office. She mutters, "god, I hate this school sometimes."

Once the older woman is out of sight, you begin walking down the hallway with the redhead. You're still worried that Bumper injured her, and she must have seen the worry on your face because soon she's grabbing your hand and stopping you in your tracks.

"Beca, I'm fine, I swear," she promises. She leans forward and places a kiss on your cheek, causing a blush to creep up your neck.

"Chloe," you whisper breathlessly. You decide now is your chance to ask her before you lose your courage completely. "I know my timing is really shitty, but I just have to ask… will you go on a date with me?"

Her face is clear of any emotion for a painfully long moment, and you're just about to retract your question when she smiles. She leans forward and presses her lips against yours. It's quick, but it leaves your lips tingling.

"God," she groans. "I thought you were _never_ going to ask."

_End._


End file.
